


How To Handle Friendship With Smart Idiots

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [17]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BuddieWeek2020, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Carla is tired of watching Buck and Eddie being oblivious about their feelings for each other, so she decides to get involved
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Weeks [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	How To Handle Friendship With Smart Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Buddie Week Day 4: “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?” + love

When Buck called him, Carla was happy to hear his voice. She’d missed him. They kept in contact, talked about Abby plenty, but they didn’t spend much time together. And he was calling to ask for her help, for a friend. She was excited about that. It had to be a sign he was on his way to finally moving on. As much as she loved Abby, it was clear to her that she wasn’t coming back. Buck had been very vague on the phone, so she didn’t know exactly what to expect from this new friend, but she was curious to find out.

One thing was for sure, she hadn’t expected someone who looked like Eddie Diaz. But as she watched them together, it was clear to her, she had been right, Buck was on his way to move on, he was definitely developing feelings for that new guy, whether he was ready to admit it to himself or not. Her suspicion only became stronger as months passed and she witnessed them both go through so much, always coming back to each other.

The more time she spent around them, the more obvious it was. She constantly had to stop herself from rolling her eyes or putting her hand to her face watching those two idiots. Everyone had noticed there was something between them, everyone. Except themselves. She had never seen anything like it before. It was ridiculous and she couldn’t let it go any longer.

“So, Buck, when do you think you’ll get back out there, date someone new? It’s been a while since you and Ali ended.”

They were sitting in the Diaz living room, waiting for Eddie to come home. He’d had a series of appointments and things to take care of today, and was going to go grocery shopping when he was done. Christopher was already in bed, sleeping soundly, and Buck had insured Carla that he was perfectly okay with staying if she wanted to go home. She almost took him up on that offer, when she had another idea.

“It’s not that easy, Carla. Where would I find someone to date? I’m always working and people on dating apps don’t want anything serious. I want more than random hook ups.”

“Have you considered maybe dating someone from work?”

“Someone from work? Carla, what are you talking about? Everyone I work with is attracted to women. Maybe you haven’t noticed yet, but I’m not one.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“That I’m not a woman? Yes, Carla, I’m sure.”

Carla took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling. The man was smart, a lot smarter than people gave him credit for, and yet right now he really made her question that about him.

“No, Buck, are you sure there aren’t any of your coworkers who might be attracted to men? Maybe one who likes spending a lot of time with you, trusts you with their son, constantly flirts with you...”

“No one flirts with me... Are you talking about Eddie? That’s not flirting, that’s just how he is.”

“Buck, I’m not blind. I’ve seen Eddie around other people, that’s not just how he is, that’s how he is with _you_.”

“No... I... He can’t... Why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“He’s been flirting with you for months, he’s probably waiting for you to make a move.”

“I’m telling you, you’re wrong.”

“Am I? Well, then ask him yourself, I can see him pulling over.”

Buck got that air of challenge about him, the kind that usually led to him acting before he could really take the time to think things over. That was exactly what Carla had hoped for. Eddie walked in, carrying bags full of groceries.

“Carla, why are you still here? Buck could’ve stayed to watch Christopher. I’m sure he wouldn't have minded.”

“I was just leaving.” She said, standing but not making any real move toward the door. She wanted to see if her words would lead to anything.

“Alright, have a good night. Buck, if you don’t mind, I could really use those big strong arms of yours.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“You finally noticed?” Eddie looked, dumbfounded, between Buck and Carla, wondering what had suddenly brought this on.

“Yeah, my job here is done, I’ll be heading out.”

Carla headed to her car, but she stopped and turned around just long enough to watch through the window as Buck gently eased the bags out of Eddie’s arms so he could take his hands in his, staring fondly at him as if he was seeing him for the first time. Eddie smiled, brighter than she’d ever seen him, though she suspected he reserved those just for Buck. Eddie wrapped his arms around him, putting little butterfly kisses over his cheek until Buck had enough and found his lips with his own. A smile grew on Carla’s face. Two of her good friends had finally found happiness and love, and she’d helped them get there.


End file.
